


The Basement

by Prplprincez



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Do not post on another site, Endgame press photos had so much to do with this, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, why do I let my friends talk me into these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Why is there a sex dungeon in the safehouse





	The Basement

**Author's Note:**

> 100% crack based on a house for sale with a basement BDSM playroom and Avenger:Endgame press photos. I let my friends encourage me too much.

Steve and Bucky had gone right into the field after their return from Wakanda. Shuri has worked wonders for Bucky and Steve has been with him through it all. Unfortunately villains don't stop being evil for happy times and this one needed the ebb and flo of the way Steve and Bucky worked together. They had been at the safe house for several months when finally Tony showed up to bring them home.

 

After several minutes of forced pleasantries, after all Tony was still a little butt hurt that Steve chose Bucky over him, Steve asks him the question that's been on his and Bucky's mind since they got there.

 

“Um, Tony why is there a sex dungeon in the basement of the safehouse?”

“Not that we didn't enjoy it,” Bucky is quick to add.

“I do not  want to know Manchurian candidate,” Tony replies. He thinks for a minute and then says, “You know, last time I was here there wasn't any playrooms.  I don't know who would…” he pauses for a minute.

“What,” Steve and Bucky say together.

“Clint and Scott were the last ones here!”

They all look at each other, mouths open in surprise and just walk away.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
